New journey? Old memories awaken?
by CatLoverx33
Summary: I gasped tears falling down my face "I remember, I remember now!" I chocked out those dreams weren't dreams after all there memories! I was sent to the game before! Where it all started But why couldn't I remember before? Who sealed away those memories? This is my first KH fanfic so please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI I've got whole new story for you all and I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 just my OC's**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

_I sat on the ground with my legs pulled out and face buried in them feeling upset ignoring sound of running water "Hey" a voice said I looked up and saw a boy wearing a black helmet and a black body suit that had red lines that made it look like muscle tissue I knew who he was with or without the helmet._

_"They left you didn't they?" I was more like a statement then a question but I still nodded being silent he scoffed "Humph some friends" he muttered turning his head to the side that's when I decided to speak "Wanna be friends?" I asked he whipped his back at me in shock I smiled shyly and got up from the ground._

_"Let's be friends okay?" I held out my pinky to him, he just stood there for what seemed like forever until he removed his helmet to reveal spiky raven hair and gold eyes "Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?" He asked his eyes were filled with confusion and… hope I smiled at him "Because we're alike" I answered simply he seemed to think then he slightly chuckled "Heh, your not gonna let this go are you?" He asked amusingly "Nope" I said popping the 'P' at the end he grinned a real grin and there seemed to be a spark of happiness in his eyes "Alright then we're friends" he admitted linking his pinky with mines "Great what's your name by the way?" I asked feigning curiosity "Vanitas what about you kid?" "Hey! My name's not kid! It's Alli-"_

I bolted straight up gasping the clock read 4:13 A.M. I placed my hand on my forehead "Just another dream" I muttered I really need to stop playing Kingdom Hearts before going to sleep I've been having those dreams for awhile now each one is different maybe there not dreams… I shook my head get real Allison! There only dreams!

Heh, if only I knew…

(Later)

"Get him off my Damnit!" My friend/housemate Franklin demanded while my brother attached himself to his back I laughed at our usual routine and gently pulled him off "Go play in the living room okay?" I asked Jason nodded before dashing off "How come he listens to you and not me?" Franklin grumbled I smirked "Cause I'm his older sister and your not" I replied turning my eyes to the window the cloud where gray and the sky itself was a grayish black color "Huh that's weird I mumbled "What's weird?" Franklin asked coming next to me I slightly jumped I forgot he was there.

"The sky's not clear anymore it was a few moments ago but not anymore" I answered "Your right" Franklin said looking outside

BOOM!

There was a loud boom and the whole house shook violently "What's going on!?" Franklin asked all of a sudden there where screams coming from outside without waiting I dashed out of the house "Allison!" Franklin exclaimed before following me.

It was dark out with winds blowing violently around people where screaming and running everywhere as if they where running away from something that's when I saw them small black ant-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes chasing them I gasped and took a step back "Heartless!" Franklin exclaimed shock "B-But H-how?" His voice faltered "That doesn't matter right now!" I said picking up a stick when I saw a few of them come to us I swung my stick at them but it didn't do anything it just went through them "Huh!?"

"Dude, there Shadow Heartless remember? Only the Keyblade or other weapons can get rid of them" Franklin said, I sweatdropped yeah I might've forgotten about that. I gasped when I felt myself being pulled down I looked and saw a puddle of darkness covering my leg's as I was slowly sinking I struggled and kicked my legs but that only made me sink faster I lost my balance and fell I looked to my right to see Franklin struggling against a puddle of darkness that was swallowing him as well that was the last thing I saw before the darkness fully consumed me and I passed out.

**Me: Short I know but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer and it'll have an explanation for Allison's dreams**

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiii I'm back and I'm this chapter explains Allison's strange dreams **

**Franklin: Disclaimer CatLoverx33 does not own KH 2 just her OC's **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_"You hopeless sleepy heads!"_ A familiar voice said _'Aqua?_ But wasn't Ven the only one she found asleep?' I thought before opening my eyes and noticed I was floating around in nothing but darkness it seemed impossibly to tell which way was up or down, left or right.

I gently landed on what seemed like nothing before I accidentally moved my foot causing white birds to fly from my feet I put my arms in front my face in case I got hit when all the birds flew away I was standing on a stained glass platform it was a light blue color that gave of a silvery-white glow I gasped when I saw the picture.

It was me but I was wearing different clothes I had both my hands placed on my chest where my heart was my head was slightly down and my eyes where closed the outer circle had mini circles around them with white Mickey Mouse tokens the background of the pictures was a dark starry night the stars seemed to glow silvery color with white snowflakes falling everywhere.

On the left side of the platform there where smaller circles with pictures of people they were Sora, Donald, Goofy Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Mickey, Aqua, Ven and Terra for some reason I had a feeling of Déjà Vú "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

Instead three pillars sprouted from the platform one had a sword, the other was a shield and the last was a staff I felt my mind go blank like a trance my legs moved forward and I chose the shield, and staff I felt another pang of Dèjá Vú enter my head, what's going on!?

_'You have forgotten…'_

"Whose there!?" I turned around but saw nothing I gasped of course! This is my station of awakening!

_'Remember…'_

"Remember what?" I asked desperately

_'Remember you time in this dimension'_

A stab of pain pierced through my skull causing my to fall on my knees and grip the sides of my head and I saw what the 'voice' meant.

_Flashback_

_"I'm so bored!" I said flopping down to my bed then there was this bright light that forced me to close my eyes as it swallowed me whole._

_FLASH_

_I woke up to find myself laying down on a bed with a familiar Keyblade gripped in my hand and I was no longer wearing my pj's instead I wore a long sleeve light blue shirt with silver lining and brown shorts with blue and white sneakers "I see your awake" a voice said I turned and saw a familiar man in white robes my jaw almost dropped "Um, hi" I began "I know this may sound weird but-"_

_"You thought I was a character in a video game, am I right?" He asked I gaped at him "H-How did you know?" "One comes across many things when your a master" he answered cryptically I nodding feeling confused inside "So what now?" I asked._

_"I will take you on as my new student if you accept" he said I nodded eagerly "I accept…Master" I smiled standing up and giving him a small bow, he patted my head smiling._

_"But you must keep all this a secret from the others who knows what might happen if they found out, understand?" He asked placing both hands on my shoulder I nodded "Yes Master Eraqus" I promised._

_FLASH_

_"You wanted to see us master?" A brunette asked "Yes Terra a new student will be joining us" Master Eraqus said smiling as I nervously hid behind him completely out of sight._

_"Really? When!?" A blonde boy asked "Calm down Ven!" A girl with blue hair said with a smile "Let Master finish" Ven pouted "But Aqua-" "No buts Ven" Aqua said sternly Master Eraqus chuckled "As I was saying our new friend happens to already be here"_

_He then stepped away to reveal myself his three students I stood there quietly unsure of what to do then Terra walked over first "I'm Terra what's your name?" He asked "Allison" I replied quietly "A shy one huh?" I blushed and nodded "I'm Ventus but call me Ven" Ventus said cheerfully._

_"So, I can call you Ven?" I asked he nodded "Yup!" Then the last one came forward "Hi I'm Aqua" she greeted sweetly "Ventus, Terra, Aqua" I repeated smiling slightly "So are you here to train with us?" Terra asked I nodded "Can you use a Keyblade?" I extended my left hand out and a pure white Keyblade appeared in a flash of light._

_"Wow!" Ven exclaimed "Alright, let's see if your any good" Terra said before taking me outside to the training area we both got into our fighting stances_

_"Don't think I'll hold back just 'cause you a girl" he warned I nodded then we rushed forward our keyblades colliding against each other as we both stood firmly on our feet 'Man he does have strength!' I thought before pushing myself of and made to slash at him._

_He blocked and proceeded to land blows on me repeatedly I was blocking almost all of them when he knocked my legs from under me and slammed his keyblade against mine, I went skidding across the floor panting when I stopped "Whew, your good" Terra commented before helping me up I smiled maybe things won't be so bad after all._

_FLASH_

_"Allison wake up, wake up!" I felt someone shake me I opened my eyes to see a certain blonde with a smile on his face "What is it Ven?" I asked tiredly "There's a meteor shower outside!" He exclaimed excitedly and with that he dragged me out of my room._

_FLASH_

_We both woke up to see a pair of blue eyes above us "Whoa!" Ven exclaimed sitting up I did the same except more slowly Aqua chuckled slightly "Gives us a break, Aqua" Ven pouted "Ven, Allison you hopeless sleepy heads, you know you should've at least brought a blanket" Aqua scolded._

_"But did I dream that place up?" Ven asked looking down "It felt like I'd been there before looking up at the stars" Aqua ruffled his hair getting his attention "Cept you've always lived here with us" I nodded "Mh-hm" feeling guilty inside that I promised Master Eraqus that I wouldn't tell._

_"Yeah I know" Ven said as we all got up and headed over to the ledge where we sat down to look at the stars "Hey, Aqua, Allison?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" He asked I looked at Aqua curiously "Hm… well they say…"_

_"That every star up there is another world" we all turned to see Terre behind us "Terra"_

_"I didn't think you'd come" I told him I told him he grinned at me "Yep hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own and yours Allison" Terra said walking up to us "The light is their hearts, and it shines down on us like a million lanterns"_

_"Wow Terra I've never heard you sound so smart before" I mused_

_"Hey, what do you mean by that?" He argued I laughed quietly "What? I don't get it" Ven said looking confused_

_"The fact that Terra was smart for once?"_

_"Watch it!"_

_"The stars I don't get it at all"_

_"In other words they're just like you and Allison, Ven" Terra put in simply, Ven and I shared confused looks "What does that mean?" He asked Terra as we both got up in front of him "Yeah how can you be sure about that?" I asked._

_"You'll both find out someday, I'm sure"_

_"But we wanna know now"_

_"C'mon Terra please?"_

_"Your both to young to know now,"_

_"No fair!"_

_"Quit treating us likes kids!"_

_We heard chuckling coming from behind us "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra demanded "I can't help it; you three would make the weirdest siblings" Aqua answered I tilted my head in confusion before the three of us got what we meant and started laughing along with her and returned star gazing._

_"Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our mark of mastery exams tomorrow." Aqua said getting off from he seat and reached into her back pocket "I made us some good luck charms" she threw an orange one to Terra, a green one to Ven and a silvery-blue one to me I was surprised to see that I got one too seeing how I haven't known these guys for long._

_"We get one too?"_

_"Of course, one for each of us" Aqua said holding up a blue charm_

_"Yeah"_

_"Thank you Aqua" I said as we all held them out the only difference was the color but they were still pretty._

_"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like them nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other"_

_"Wow, really?" I asked._

_"Yeah"_

_"Man sometimes you are such a girl"_

_"Hey what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua asked seeming offended I face palmed, Oh Terra._

_"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked._

_"We'll that's yet to be seen" Aqua said walking back to us "But I did work a little magic on them."_

_"Really, what?"_

_"An unbreakable connection"_

_I yawned "Looks like someone's tired" Terra said I smiled "It's no surprise considering someone had to drag me out of my room"_

_"Hey, but the meteor shower was cool wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah it sure was"_

_"Hey, we're gonna head back" Aqua turned to the three of us_

_"You coming, Aqua?"_

_"I think I'm gonna stay out a bit" she replied "Okay but don't stay too late" I said she nodded_

_'That was the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars'_

_FLASHBACKS ENDS_

I gasped tears falling down my face I remember now I remember everything! Those dreams weren't dreams at all, they where memories! Somehow they where sealed away in my heart but how?

I didn't need to think long when I found myself waking up I sighed but smiled slightly

"Time for a new adventure"

**Me: Now you know what Allison's dream was about who sealed her memories you'll just have to read to find out**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi and sorry for the long wait!, before we begin I want to thank Alexandra Volturi for reviewing and Uzai sagi for PMing me I appreciate it very much!**

**Sora: Cool I'm in this chapter**

**Franklin: Yeah but near the end**

**Sora *pouts***

**Allison: Now,now Franklin no need to be rude**

**Me: She's right now Alli, Disclaimer please**

**Allison: Disclaimer CatLoverx33 does not own KH2 just her OC's**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself leaning against a wall in an unknown alley I looked to my right to see Franklin laying down still passed out and he was dressed differently this time he wore Sora's final form attire I sweatdropped you've got to be kidding me…

I looked around and noticed a castle with broken parts way ahead of us my jaw dropped we're in Radiant Garden!

…or it use to be Radiant Garden but now it's Hollow Bastion I swallowed _'So much has_ _changed…'_ I thought sadly remembering when it use to be beautiful.

I pushed myself off and noticed a slight breeze on my legs which was weird considering I wearing pants unless… I looked down and found myself being correct like Franklin I wore new clothes.

I had black shorts that went a little bit above my knee with a black pouch tied to my right hip and a long sleeved white shirt that went down to my hip with bell sleeves like Aqua's on the back of the shirt there was a heart in the center with a three pointed crown on top of it half of the crown and heart was black while the other half was white I had black straps crossed like and 'X' like I use to wear before on my first adventure it on my left arm I had pieces of armor on it with a circular pad to summon my full armor on my feet I wore silver boots that had no heels that reached halfway to my knee cap that were actually made of metal.

"Not bad" I commented before I heard a groan behind me "Ugh, what happened?" Franklin asked sitting up "Had a nice nap?" I asked slightly grinning "Allison your okay! Wait, what's with the new outfit?" He asked "Look who's talking" I replied he was confused before he looked down and noticed his new attire "Whoa I look like Sora when he's in final form" he said excitedly I shook my head in amusement.

"Look" I said pointing at the castle he followed his my finger with his eyes until they came to a stop at the castle he jaw dropped "Th-That castle i-if that castles here then we've gotta be in-"

"Hollow Bastion" I replied Franklin blinked "I'm dreaming right?" He asked rubbing his head "Nope, we really are in Hollow Bastion" I answered placing my hands in my pocket "I think the weird storm back at home has something to do with this" I concluded he seemed to think probably thinking that this was still a dream before he sighed "Okay I've got nothing"

"Now, what?" I asked "Maybe we should-Aaahhhhhh!" He screamed I turned and noticed six or eight black shadows "Crap, Run!" I exclaimed as we both dashed out of the alley as fast we could with the shadows chasing after us.

My breathing started to get heavy and my legs began to ache I could tell Franklin was getting exhausted as well, then I tripped over a loose step and fell down "Allison!" Franklin exclaimed when I got up I realized that it was too late for me to run 'What now?' I thought desperately I gasped one shadow lunged at me I took a deep breathe and swung my left hand then,

**SLASH**

"Huh?" I blinked and found OathKeeper gripped in my left hand two more shadows lunged at me before I could attack them a flash of black already got to them I looked to my left and saw Franklin holding Oblivion in his right hand looking at it in awe "Cool" he said before getting in his stance (that looks like Sora) and asked "You ready?" I grinned and twirled my keyblade "Obviously" he smirked as we both charged at the heartless.

It seemed like I still knew how to fight since my last adventure "Fire!" a ball of flame hit some of my targets thank you Aqua for magic lessons but there where still some heartless left I backflipped in to the center and found myself back to back with Franklin.

"I think I have an idea" he muttered "And that would be?" He leaned down and whispered his plan I couldn't help but smile mischievously "Sounds good" I commented.

"Let's go" Franklin said we both raised our keyblades and clasped them together electricity surged around them, it expanded creating an electrical barrier that eliminated the remaining heartless "All right we did it!" Franklin cheered.

"Wak!?" quaked a familiar voice behind us Franklin and I froze then we both slowly turned around to see Sora, Donald and Goofy staring at us in shock.

**Me: So sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger but its really late and I should be getting to bed so I hope you all liked it btw should I add Allison's past journey as flashbacks?**

**R&R please!**

**Cat out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi I'm back let's keep this short and sweet because I'm really tired **

**Allison: please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I no own KH2 just my OCs**

**Chapter 4**

_I stood next to Ven against the wall while Aqua and Terra stood in front of the masters. Even though I knew what would happen I was still hoping Terra would pull through._

_Both Ven and I tensed up when we felt a shiver run down our spine. We both looked at the front of the room and I wished we didn't when I looked into a pair orange/gold eyes. Master Xehanort was staring at me and Ven with an evil grin. I was creeped out but confused, shouldn't Ven be the only one he was looking at? I grabbed Ven's hand making him look at me I gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance he nodded in thanks I let go and we both, straightening up as Master Eraqus spoke._

_"Today you will be examined for your mark of mastery." Master Eraqus began looking from Aqua to Terra. "Not one but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy; not a test of will but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither but I am sure that our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."_

_"Yes." The two students said. "Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus summoned his keyblade, creating spheres of light appear they where really cool if I do say so myself I wonder if Master Eraqus could teach me that. Terra and Aqua got ready to fight_. _But no sooner did the ball of light appeared, a cold sinking sensation formed in the pit of my stomach as a black aura was added to them and I slightly shook from the coldness that formed in me the darkness it was so… so…tainted…so… impure for some reason it hurt just to see that kind of darkness._

_I snapped out of it when two of the balls came at us._

_"Ven, Allison!" We summoned our keyblades and slashed at the tainted balls of light before they could do anything to harm us._

_"Don't worry about us, just focus on the exam!" I said getting ready to fight._

_"But you guys, you're in danger here. Go wait in your rooms!" Aqua implored but there's no turning back now._

_"No way, I've been looking forward to this!" Ven said looking as determined as ever. "Seeing the two of you become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!"_

_"He's right don't think I'm missing this out either!" I said._

_"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said and Aqua finally agreed._

_"Stay sharp, guys." One of the sphere's rushed at me._

_"Ack!" I dodged_ _swiped it quickly. "That was close."_

_"In a real battle you've got to be ready for anything!" Terra yelled hitting a light ball. "Remember, you've got to keep on guard all the time."_

_"Sure." I muttered, running to attack a sphere and destroyed it with a single slash._

_"Thunder!" raising my keyblade several bolts of lighting rained down destroying three spheres. "Nice one!" I looked to see Ven with his keyblade._

_"Thanks." I looked behind him_ _to see a sphere coming at him "Watch out!" I pushed Ven out of the way just as the sphere slammed into me "Argh!" I crashed into the ground with the orb coming straight at me I gasped "Allison, blizzard!" A block of ice hit the sphere destroying it._

_"You okay!?" Ven asked worriedly offering me his hand._

_"Yeah I'm good." I said accepting his hand as he pulled me up._

_"Are you guys alright?" Aqua asked, coming to us as we nodded._

_"Yeah, but you guys need to focus on the exam right now." I said as Aqua nodded and she and Terra returned to their post while Ven and I stood near the wall._

_"You didn't need to take that hit for me ya know." Ven whispered looking guilty I smiled at him._

_"It's okay we're friends right? And friends look out for each other no matter what." I said. we stood up straight when Master Eraqus began to speak again._

_"That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Master Eraqus said looking at his two students._

_"It was an excellent test, one which I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial." Terra… you've gotta pull through this one._

_Aqua moved to the other side of the room and she and Terra got into fighting positions. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat._ _Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" that sinking feeling came back but it wasn't as bad as before it happened when Terra was losing and some of his darkness appeared but why is this happening?._

_"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master Eraqus said standing in front of his two older students. "Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Ven and I shared worried looks._

_"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." I don't know why but I felt a bit angry I mean sure Terra lost control of his darkness but everyone makes mistakes heck even Riku's a master and he has some darkness in his heart it's not fair._

_"Aqua, as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." "Master Eraqus" I called he looked at me "Is it okay for Terra to join me and Ven for our exam?" I pleaded._

_"Hmm we shall see" he told me before walking off. I turned to Terra "Sorry, Terra I tried" I said looking down guiltily I felt him place his hand on my head._

_"Don't worry about it Allison." I looked at him; it wasn't fair he worked so hard and he lost all that hard work._

_"But Terra-"_

_"It's okay, thanks for trying to help." Terra smiled sadly and ruffled my hair._

_I frowned and walked outside hmmm Vanitas should be talking to Ven right now, I reached into my pocket pulled out my wayfinder I looked at it and sighed sadly so it begins, hopefully I can keep their friendship from being destroyed._

_"Allison!" A voice shouted I turned to see Ven running up to me. "Allison, I'm glad your still here and okay."_

_"Huh? What do you mean? I'll always be here Ven, you know that." I said tilting my head to the side what's gotten into him? I've never seen him worry like this._

_"It's just that I heard that I won't see you or Terra again."_

_"…"_

_What did Vanitas change in his conversation with Ven that included me in it? I shook my head "Then, how about this, I promise that no matter what even if I do go away I'll find my way back to you okay?" I smiled and held out my pinky. Ven nodded happily curling his pinky with mines._

_"Yeah, it's a promise."_

_"Yeah, now shall we go fine Terra?" I asked as we uncurled our pinkies._

_"Yeah, where is he?"_

_"I'm not sure but he might be out here somewhere so I decided to come look for him."_

_"We have to find him, I need to make sure he's okay."_

_"We will don't worry."_

_"Thanks Allison."_

_We both ran trying to look for our friend luckily it wasn't that hard to find him he seemed to be ready to leave._

_"**Terra**!"_

Ven and I yelled, running after him.

_"I…"_

_"Terra we…" We both stammered looking up at our best friend who patted our heads ._

_"It's okay." Terra said, smiling at us before transforming into his armor by hitting the pad on his shoulder that we all had and flew off with his Keyblade turned glider._

_"So you gonna follow him, Ven?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, I need to find him before its too late."_

_"Well, then I'm going with you." I said "Huh? But Allison-" I cut him off "Look Ven, there's no way I'm letting you go alone and if Master Eraqus makes us come back then I'll share the blame with you, kay?" I touching my shoulder pad and got into a dark blue and silver armor. Ven smiled and got his armor on, looking amazed at what he had just done. I couldn't blame him my armor was pretty cool too it matched the color of my wayfinder just like I thought it would 'This is so cool' I thought looking at my armor is amazement._

_"Ready?" Ven asked as I looked to him. I was nervous about going to different worlds but I was also wondering what it's like._

_"Yeah I'm ready, let's get going." I said and Ven nodded. We then threw our keyblades into the air and they turned into gliders, Ven's looking like a hover board while mine looked like a silver hover board too but it had V shaped lasers on the side. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled as we jumped onto our gliders and we flew off after Terra but not before we heard someone someone shout our names._

_"Wait, Ven Allison!" I turned to see Aqua and Master Eraqus standing below us, watching us fly away. 'Sorry Aqua, Master Eraqus but I need to stay with Ven and make sure he'll be okay.' I thought as we flew off._

The five of us stood there silently for the longest time Donald was pointing at our keyblades with his jaw-Err I mean his beak was dropped open, Goofy had his mouth covered with both his hand and Sora was looking at us wide-eyed and his mouth was slightly opened we stood there nervously, it seemed like forever before Sora blurted out; "You guys wield keyblades too!?" Franklin and I shared a look as we both mentally agreed to play dumb "You mean this things?" Franklins asked raising Oblivion "Yep" Sora nodded "Then, I guess we do" I said as we dismissed our keyblades

"Gawrsh, how'd ya get them?" Goofy asked "Well we where running from those black things when I tripped and fell, and when I got back up it was already tool late for me to run away one of those things lunged at me I thought I was a goner when that weird sword appeared in my hand it's the same with him" I explained gesturing to Franklin who nodded in return okay I was lying when I said that OathKeeper appeared in my hand but they didn't need know that.

"Um, do you know where we are?" I asked "Your in Hollow Bastion" Donald replied "You've never heard of it?" Sora asked we both shook our heads the three of them huddled into a group

**XxxWith Sora, Donald and GoofyXxx**

"You think they're from another world?" Sora whispered looking at the other two Keyblade wielders the boy looked to be about fourteen and had dark brown hair that was slightly spiked with dark brown eyes he was dressed in clothes that looked similar to his own but it was silver and white the girl next to him looked to be fourteen as well but seemed to be a few months younger then the boy she had light brown hair that went down her back a light hazel eyes she was wearing clothes that reminded him of the Yin-Yang colors save for the silver metal boots she wore in Sora's opinion she was kinda cute.

"They've gotta be they don't know about Hollow Bastion, where else could they have come from?" Donald asked "Gawrsh what do ya think should do?" Goofy questioned Sora thought for a moment before a wide smile grew on his face "Let's take them with us!" He exclaimed "What!?" Donald quacked "C'mon Donald they wield the Keyblade like me we could use their help" Sora explained and before Donald could say anymore he made his way over to the other two Donald and Goofy shared a look before walking forward as well.

My POV:

"Hey do you guys want to come with us in our journey?" Sora asked us "See we're traveling different worlds and saving them from the heartless and we're also trying to find the King and my best friend Riku" he added looking hopeful Franklin and I looked at each other then back a Sora "Count us in" Franklin smirked "Yeah we'd love to help" I added smiling brightly "Great!" He beamed.

"I'm Sora by the way" he introduced "Donald Duck" the magician quaked "Name's Goofy" the dog said happily "I'm Franklin and this is Allison, it's nice to meet you guys" Franklin said I nodded happily. Goofy placed his hand in the middle then Sora and Donald placed they're hand on top of his they looked at us and gave us a smile which we returned as we placed our hands on top of theirs "All for one and one for all" Goody declared happily.

**Me: We'll that's it for now please read and review :)**

**Franklin: It'll really help if you review Cat gets her motivation from them **

**Me: Yeah I do**

**CatLoverx33 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello I'm back and I hope you all like this!**

**Franklin: This time we're dealing with the organization!**

**Allison: We can do it!**

**Me: Yeah? Nose one of you do the disclaim please**

**Franklin: Sure**

**Disclaimer; Cat does not own KH2 just her OCs**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Allison, let's check there." Ven said pointing to a world I recognized at once I nodded "Okay" we flew down with him to our first new world._

_Luckily we landed on our feet considering this is our first time which I was thankful for, we landed at the top of a ledge near the entrance to the diamond mine where the dwarfs work at. Ven seemed very interested at his surroundings, my only thought were the Unversed that could be anywhere. "Hey Allison, look." He pointed below us and we looked to see seven little men walking in a single file line to the mine. "Wow!" Ven ran to watch the dwarfs walk into the mine._

_"Wait up!" I called running after him heh he's like a kid that ate too much candy. _

_"Ven keep acting like that and Terra was right about calling you a child!" I said catching up to him. _

_"Hey, I thought you where on my side!" Ven said faking hurt I laughed as he grinned. _

_We jumped down to the mine entrance but we were greeted by some blue things namely the Unversed. "What the, what are these things?"_

_"They don't look friendly if you ask me." I said as we fought the Unversed._

_"I wonder what those things where…" I said out loud "Who knows, but there might be more out there, we should be careful" Ven answered I nodded "Huh, you sound smart all of a sudden" I mused _

_"Hey!" I laughed. _

_"C'mon, lets go see if those little men have seen Terra." I nodded and followed him into the mine. I giggled seeing Dopey was having a hard time using the pickaxe. Doc turned and saw Ven and I standing there and gasped. _

_"What, who are you?"_

_"I'm Ventus but call me Ven and this is my friend Allison." Ven introduced us as I gave a Doc a shy smile and hid behind Ven a little._

_"Diamond thieves, take cover, ya fools!" Grumpy yelled causing them to panic. The dwarfs began running around like crazy and poor Doppy, who didn't seem to know what was going on, ran into the wall I would have laughed if I didn't feel guilty. Maybe we could have explained more and not cause them to run, then again it is Grumpy's fault though._

_"We're sorry; we didn't mean to frighten you."_

_"Yeah, it was an accident."_

_"You didn't?" Happy asked not certain if we really meant it._

_"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" Sleepy asked with a small yawn._

_"Of course not." I said looking a bit upset. "We're just looking for our friend Terra. He's about this tall and dresses kind of like Ven here, and has spiky brown hair."_

_"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!" Grumpy snapped startling us. Someone really has anger issues the name 'Grumpy' fits._

_"We don't know any Terra." Bashful said and Ven really looked upset._

_"Please, could you come over here?" Ven asked. "We just want to talk." He added _

_"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" Grumpy ordered the other dwarfs._

_"Alright, then we'll do this the hard way." Ven said running after the dwarfs into the mine._

_"You guys brought this on yourselves!" I called running after Ven. Going after them like that will only make them more afraid of Ven and me. Still, this was part of the plot so I just went with it, following Ven into the mine to look for the six dwarfs. Doppy just stood where he fell and didn't do much. I get inside the mines to see Ven standing there at the fork in the road._

_"Which way do we go?"_

_"This way c'mon!" Ven said grabbing my wrist._

_It didn't take long… okay it did take long to find the all dwarfs I think that Sneezy and Sleepy and Dopey where the easiest ones to find, Grumpy was, well he was resistant for a while. _

_"Come on." Ven said exasperatedly. "We're telling you, we're no thieves."_

_"Yeah we're not here to steal your diamonds, we're just trying to find our friend, Terra honest" I said. _

_"Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy said I frowned "Well, we're on to the both of ya!"_

_I sighed forget this "Ven let's go it's obvious that they won't believe us" I said. _

_"Okay." Ven said looking a little disappointed as we walked to the mine exit. "Oh but," I looked to see Ven facing the dwarfs again, "can you tell us where I can find some other people around here?"_

_"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." I said turning around to face the dwarfs_ _myself._

_"There's a castle beyond the chorus- I mean, the forest." Doc said._

_"Got it, well; thanks." Ven said as I nodded._

_"That went well" I commented _

_"Yeah, but they still could have believed that we weren't trying to steal their diamonds" Ven pouted. _

_"I'm pretty sure they were protective of those diamonds, I wonder what they use them for" Ven shrugged. _

_Soon we reached a small cottage near the creepy woods, hey it is creepy in the game. "This must be where those little men live."_

_"Seems like it." I said. Suddenly a shrill scream came from the distance I flinched startled. _

_"There!" Ven looked to the dark forest and I gulped. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of the dark or anything but if it's creepy and has a chance to kill you then that's a no for me. "Come on Allison, someone needs our help!"_

_"Right,." I nodded still looking a bit unsure_

_"Are you scared of the dark?"_

_"No The forest just creeps me out that's all" I muttered, my face turning pink. I'm such a scardy cat. _

_"Don't worry, I don't care what happens I'll be there" __**(A/N that line sound familiar?)**__ I was thankful that Ven wasn't making fun of me I smiled._

_"Thanks Ven, that means a lot to me ." Ven just smiled and we ran into the forest. It wasn't so bad being in the forest maybe because Ven's here with me there where some Unversed here and there but nothing we couldn't handle._

_Soon we reached the edge of the forest, which didn't take very long either and saw Snow White, sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out._

_"What's wrong?" Ven asked as I went to kneel in front of her while she wept in her hands._

_"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." She sobbed and I couldn't help but grin softly. When I was younger I use to be scared off all kinds of scary things so I know what it's like. Not only that, Snow White is also one of the princess of heart so she was very innocent and she's my favorite Disney princess. It's strange but just like the darkness I could feel the light in her heart it was warm and felt nice I stood in front of her and held out my hand. _

_"It's okay. You were just imagining things. That happens to the best of us when we're scared and afraid." I said she looked to Ven and me with a smile and took my hand as I helped her get up._

_"Oh, thank you; I feel quite better now." Snow White said as I nodded. "I'm sure I'll get along some how."_

_"If that happens again, then think happy things like I do." She nodded giving me a warm smile._

_"Thank you, I'm sure to try that some time." Snow White said but suddenly looked distressed. "But I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"_

_"Well, we saw a house just up ahead." Ven offered and I nodded._

_"I think that's a good place for you to stay in." I said as Snow White looked at me. "We can take you there if you'd like. My names Allison by the way."_

_"And I'm Ventus, Ven for short."_

_"Yes, thank you very much Allison, Ven. My name's Snow White." Snow White said, pleased to meet some new friends after being scared for her life._

_"Great, let's get going!" Ven said walking off._

_As we passed by a couple of tress, they suddenly came to life and some Unversed appeared._

_"I'll take care of the Unversed. You stay here and protect Snow White."_

_"Right." I nodded as Ventus ran off to fight the Unversed. Of course, some of_ _the Unversed managed to slip pass Ven and I stepped in, and made sure it didn't come near Snow White._

_"Help me!" I turned and to see Snow White being attacked by a monster tree. That kinds creeps me out but still, I couldn't let Snow White get hurt._

_"Get down!" Snow White ducked as I aimed a fire spell at it. It hit dead on easily burning it of "Are you okay?" I asked, helping Snow White up._

_"Yes, thank you for saving me." Snow White said, smiling._

_We soon arrived at the cottage and walked in. I really wonder why the dwarfs didn't lock their door. Maybe cause they might lose their keys it is possible._

_"I'm sure you'll be safe here." Ven said turning to Snow White who looked really pleased at this._

_"We'll take a look around to make sure the coast is clear so you can get comfortable." I said as Snow White nodded. Ven and I ran off to search around the cottage and in the near by forest._

_"The coast is clear!" Ven called as we got into the cottage. "Not a monster in sight."_

_"Um, Ven." He looked to me and I pointed at the dwarfs that were surrounding Snow White. Recognizing us, Grumpy got in front of us looking as angry as ever. It was like back at the mines but this time they were defensive over Snow White rather than diamonds._

_"Couldn't stay away, could'ja?" Grumpy barked as he and the other dwarfs glared at us, well minus Doppy. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?"_

_"We already told you, we're not thieves!" I hate it when people accuse me of something. _

_"Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White interjected looking at them._

_"You fussn't be mooled- uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." Doc said as I shook_ _my head._

_"Go on, git!" Grumpy yelled at us and we looked at each other. Not again. _

_"Please don't send them away." Snow White begged the dwarfs. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."_

_"Why'd you go in the woods anyway?" I asked. "I mean, it's obvious you can't you walking in the woods alone."_

_"Yes but something happened." Snow White said looking at us. "I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword but it was like a key and then these monsters came and…" Well, the rest was easy to figure out by this point._

_"A sword like a key?" Ven said to himself and we looked at each other and realization dawned on us.__** "Terra!" **_

_"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked, jumping to conclusions._

_"No way Terra would ever do that!" I argued as Ven nodded._

_"Yeah we've known him for a long time there's no way he'd do something like that." Ven added as the dwarfs and Snow White looked at us._

_"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't." Snow White added kindly. "Not if he's someone who's your friend."_

_"Princess! You trustn't be so musting- er trusting." Doc said and he was really starting to get on my nerves._

_"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words." Grumpy added and I sighed this is starting to be annoying._

_"Look I know you guys don't trust us and that's okay but trust Snow White would she lie to you?" I asked they all looked thoughtful. "You'll see Terra's not the one who did it, C'mon Ven." Ven nodded and we walked out of the cottage not looking back._

_We ran as fast as we could in the forest, and came to what looked to be a giant Unversed tree and it didn't look very friendly._

_"Back off!" Ventus yelled at the Unversed as we summoned our keyblades. Hang on if it's a tree based Unversed…_

_"Ven, use fire attacks!" I yelled, dodging a poison pit and jumping off the ground just as the Unversed slammed into the exact same spot where I was before_

_"Why?"_

_"It's a tree and Fire burns trees!" I exclaimed he nodded and together we launched fire spells that quickly destroyed the Unversed. _

_"Nice one! Ven said as we high-fived I laughed. _

_"Yeah that was quick, we should get going now if we wanna find Terra" he nodded_

_"Right"_

_We both ran out and came to a flower field wow it's so pretty no wonder Snow White came here to pick flowers. _

_"Terra!" Ven called out, I looked around in hope of finding him but it was useless like I knew it was "Huh?" Something hit my foot gently with a small 'thunk' it was an apple I picked it up and looked it over I panicked when I recognized the apple. _

_"Hey Allison, what's in your hand?." I looked to see Ven looking at the apple in my hand. _

_"Uh, I found it on the ground" I answered hoping that he wasn't hungry,_

_"Maybe it belongs to her"_

_"Who?" _

_"That lady over there" I turned and saw an old lady wearing a black cloak carrying a basket full of apples. "Guess this must be hers." Ven said and pulled me along to the old witch before I could object. I followed looking at the apple in my hand just wanting to get rid of it. "Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." Ven said as the old hag turned to face us as I unwillingly held out the apple._

_"Oh, why thank you, my pets." The evil queen cooed, taking the apple from me I mentally gagged. "To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that."_

_"Really but you have more apples in the basket don't you?" I asked, wishing to stab her now but she just chuckled evilly._

_"Haven't I seen those swords before?" She asked, not even looking at our keyblades._

_"Terra has one, you know Terra?" Ven asked. _

_"Oh, yes, yes." She said in hushed tones. "That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'. My poor heart nearly stopped." She added dramatically and I growled silently that old hag!_

_"That doesn't sound like him at all." Ven said looking at his keyblade._

_"Yeah, I think you've got the wrong person Ma'am." I said my hands on my hips. "Do you know where Terra went?"_

_"I'm sure I have no idea." The evil queen replied and I silently cursed at the fact she was telling the truth. "Must you all menace a poor granny so?" I actually faltered and quietly gasped. _

_"What? No, we were just…" The evil queen didn't seem to care much at this point because she walked away before Ven could even finish his sentence. "Terra, what did you do?"_

_"Ven, don't listen to what the old lady said we know better then anyone that Terra would never to that." I said shaking my head._

_"Really?"_

_"Course I do, 'sides, we've known Terra really well seeing as we're all best friends so theirs no way he did that." Ven nodded._

_"Thanks for making me feel better" _

_"Hey, that's what friends are for." I said placing my arms behind my head as we laughed. Making me forget what would happen to the three who became special to me. Ven smiled as we summoned our gliders and armor and flew off to the next world._

"Okay first things first" Sora said before walking "We've gotta meet up with a friend of ours named Leon at the Bailey, so you guys ready?" We nodded "Great let's get going" as we where walking Franklin whispered "Sora said to meet Leon at the Bailey so that means where in the beginning of the game right?"

"Yeah" I agreed then I grinned "So you ready to meet a Final Fantasy character?" I asked he grinned back and nodded his head soon we arrived and saw Leon at the Bailey, looking out over the balcony "Hey Leon this is Allison and Franklin they wield the keyblade just like me" Sora said Leon looked at us and seemed to study us before giving a curt nod then he began to explain.

"We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be… Who knows - maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything - Except for that..." he pointed at the blue landscape below them. "...and that."

We shifted our gaze to a space closer to them. There were two Dusks walking through the Great Maw. "What are those things?" I said at the sight of the pair of Nobodies.

"Don't worry!" Sora said confidently. "We'll handle 'em!"

"That's good to hear." Leon turned his gaze to Sora. "Sora, do you know what's going on?" He asked, Sora nodded and turned to us as well "Since you guys are gonna travel with us you need to listen to this too" he then began to explain the situation.

"There's this guy named Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless," Sora explained. "But... he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need tow worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guyes in charge, too!" Goofy added.

"You called?" a deep voice rang out. We looked around trying to find the source of the voice but found nothing, we headed back to the main part Bailey where we drew our weapons.

"You're doing well..." another voice said.

I grimaced slightly Isa or should I say Saix as he is now known to be.

"This calls for a celebration..." the first voice said. A group of Dusks appeared in front of us. The gates began closing keeping anyone from leaving or entering. The Dusks immediately headed for the iron bars that blocked them, for some reason they where more interesting in attacking me then the others I looked to my right and saw Franklin helping Leon guard the gate, Donald and Goofy where working together against a group of Dusks and Sora was handling a group of Dusks on his own too, then I noticed a Dusk creeping behind him I dashed forward "Look out!" I warned pushing him out of the way just as the Dusk attacked.

It slashed my shoulder leaving a bloody gash there, I hissed in pain before I slashed at it making it disappear, I fell on one knee gasping placing a hand on my shoulder wincing when I felt something warm and sticky "Allison!" Sora exclaimed rushing towards me "Hold still" he instructed pulling a bottle filled with green liquid out of his pocket and poured it over my shoulder immediately the pain faded and the cut closed up I got up and saw my shoulder was completely healed '_He must have used a potion_ _on me' _I thought "You, okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

For a moment I saw Ven's image in Sora's place I shook my head and smiled "Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Sora smiled "C'mon we've still got some unfinished business to do" I nodded and followed him out to the gate where the others were waiting.

After we finished the rest if the Nobodies, we heard a voice outside. "The Keyblades… a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more capable hands…" Xemnas said, it was then followed multiple laughter. The six of us rushed outside to see where the voice was coming from and looked around. "Show yourselves!" Sora demanded.

A dark portal formed on top of the ledge above us and a man wearing a black coat appeared. The man raised his arms and five other cloaked people emerged from portals.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed. He, Sora and Donald looked at each other with serious expressions

"Good! Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame..." Xemnas said. "And here I thought we could be friends." The other Nobodies laughed, and all six of them disappeared.

Donald jumped and shouted "Stop!" He ran towards the stone steps to try to catch up to them, we followed before a portal opened up in front of him blocking his way, "Xigbar/**Braig**!" Franklin and I quietly hissed.

Donald quacked in surprise. "What's the big idea?" Donald demanded, brandishing his staff.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Xigbar replied waving his arms.

"Move!" Sora commanded.

"Now do you think that's polite," Xigbar asked sarcastically. "shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outta the way!" Sora said getting angrier.

Xigbar crossed one of his arms across his chest "As if!" He scoffed. "You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald declared.

"See, that would work - if I were just any old dude." Xigbar said crossing his other arm. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Sora scoffed. "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Oh dear." the man said waggling a finger. "I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked sarcastically I face-palmed as Franklin sighed "Oh, Sora…" he mumbled.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd your dealing with really is?" Sora straightened up a bit "Remind me?" I looked at him "Don't listen to him Sora he's only trying to confuse you!" Franklin warned Sora nodded and got back into position, glaring at Xigbar. He laughed "That's RIGHT, he use to give me the exact same look." Sora scoffed "I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee..." Xigbar said placing his index finger and thumb to his chin "I just don't know..." He spread his arms out as if daring anyone to attack him, but when he saw me he laughed again, "Well look who we've got here it's popsicle boy's little keeper" he said gesturing to me "This'll make things so much easier" I gasped popsicle boy? Wait Ven! I got in an attack position "What do you mean?" I demanded.

Xigbar waved my question away "Kid, you should come with us it'll make things a lot easier for everyone" my eyes widened at this I raised OathKeeper in front if me in an attack position. "By "everyone" you mean your Organization right? Well sorry but that's never going to happen!" I said glaring at Xigbar he smirked (I think?) and glanced at Sora "Be a good boy now." He disappeared in a dark portal.

"Wait!" Donald demanded as he jumped after him, but ended up failing and landing flat on his beak I stifled a laugh "Nuts! He got away!" He grumbled.

"That was weird." Sora commented. "WHO gave him the same look?"

"And what did he mean by Allison being the keeper" Franklin added looking at me I shook my head feeling confused although I might need to tell him that I've been in the game before.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse you guys." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora agreed. "Only one me!"

"Not exactly" I muttered before Franklin gently elbowed me in the side.

Thankfully Sora didn't hear me he took out his card and read it out loud "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member -" before he could finish my keyblade jerked forward towards Sora then the card started glowing and started floating in the air as I got closer.

"What…?" The card showed an outline of a giant Keyhole in the sky "No way" I muttered looking towards the others who had shock written over their faces OathKeeper started to glow as the outline of the kingdom crown appeared beneath be the same with Sora and Franklin as if on instinct Franklin and I raised our keyblades in sync with Sora a small beam of light appeared and shot itself towards the Keyhole causing it to glow.

Then the light faded I turned to the others who still looked shocked "W-What just happened?" I asked even though I knew what was going to happen I didn't expect this!

**Me: Wow why did OathKeeper react like that? Next time Allison finds the secret about herself and she meets a certain Chocobo head, can anyone recognize the words Ven used in the flashback?**

**Read and Review! **

**Cat out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Happy Veterens day! I'm back with a new chapter and it'll explain Allison's role of the 'Keeper'**

**Franklin: hope you all like it!**

**Allison: please leave a review!**

**Sora: It'll Cat a lot!**

**Me: Yeah now Sora do the disclaimer please **

**Sora: Okay, **

**Sora: Disclaimer Cat does not own KH2 just her OC's **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_'The the Castle of Dreams.' I thought seeing a familiar white castle,_

_"Maybe Terra's down there." Ven said excitedly._

_"Could be" I said looking at him._

_"Race ya there!" Ven said and raced for the world._

_"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" I yelled chasing after him._

_Although I did forget that in the game Ven shrunk and now we we're both stuck in a mouse cage. Ven had already stopped and I quickly deactivated my armor and jumped off my glider before I could crash into a wall._

_"I win!" Ven cheered I pouted and punched his arm "That's only cause you got a head start."_

_We both looked at each other then laughed, Ven stopped laughing and seemed to realize something._

_"Hey Allison, did we get knocked out or something?" I stopped laughing and stared at him._

_"I'm pretty sure we didn't, why?"_

_"Then what is going on?" Ven asked looking around him with his arms folded. I then realized my surroundings._

_"Where are we?" I asked as Ven went to the bars of the cage._

_"Somebody tell us how we got so SMALL!" He yelled to the now large and empty room._

_"Argh I was already short enough, and I really don't need to be any shorter." I sighed sitting down crossed legged. "Terra already makes fun of my height, if he sees me like this I will try to bury myself into a hole." Ven laughed as I pouted at him._

_Suddenly the door opened and we looked to see Cinderella only she was really big. Then again, she's normal size so to us she's really big from our point of view. she picked up the cage but tipped it so that the opening faced up._

_Ven and I yelped as we rolled to the bottom wall of the cage. "Don't be afraid." She said kindly but she then grew shocked when she saw us better. "How interesting, I've never seen mouse's like you before."_

_"Mouse?" Ven asked, shocked that she would mistake us for mice. I gaped how the hell can you mistake people for a mouse?_

_"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said placing the cage down._

_"Now, now, now. Look, little guy; take er reasy." Jaq said as we walked out of the cage, "Nothing ta worry 'bout. We like a you. Cinderelly like a you too, She's a nice, very nice-nice." We looked up to see Cinderella smiling down on us. "Come on now, zug-zug." We walked out of the cage, Ven looked happy while I giggled at how Jaq speaks it's a bit cute and funny at the same time._

_"Name a Jaq." The little mouse introduced._

_"I'm Ventus, call me Ven."_

_"And I'm Allison, nice to meet you."_

_"Zug-zug, Ven-Ven, Ali. Need a some a ask a Jaq!" We nodded, at least they're nicer then the dwarfs._

_"Cinderella!" Her stepmother called from downstairs._

_"Oh well, time to get to my chores." Cinderella said getting up to leave_. "I'll see you in _a little while, Ven, Allison."_

_"Mmkay, see ya later." I said. Cinderella smiled at me and walked away to tend to her uh, 'family'._

_"Wow, she's got her hands full." Ven said as we watched her leave._

_"Yeah, but that lady who called her should cut her some slack." I said placing my hands on my hips._

_"Me a think a too." Jaq said smiling but then he looked a bit angry. "But Cinderelly work, work, work; step-mommy keep Cinderelly busy all day!"_

_"She doesn't seem to mind much though." I pointed out as Ven nodded._

_"No, not za Cinderelly, she work a hard." Jaq said happily. "Got a dream, big a dream; dream gonna come true."_

_"That sounds like somebody we know." Ven said as I nodded._

_"Terra."_

_'His dream was to become a Keyblade Master there's no doubt about that' I thought fondly with a smile._

_"Hey, maybe you can help us find him!" Ven said happily. "His name's Terra. You seen him?"_

_"Eh no, no. Never saw Terra before."_

_"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Ven said._

_"At least Jaq's nicer then a certain group of little men." I said as Ven nodded with a smile._

_"Come on, follow me." Jaq said as we looked at him. "Gotta see the house." Ven really wasn't paying attention as Jaq ran to the nearest mouse hole I shook my head and I thought I was spacey._

_"Bye Ven."_

_"Wait up!"_

_"What's that?" Ven asked looking at the castle we got to the last spot to the tour it was Cinderella's room from our place on the windowsill._

_"That's a palace, King's palace. Gonna be a big ball tonight."_

_"That sounds like fun" I smiled._

_"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked, Jaq sighed loudly._

_"I don't know." We turned at the sound of the door opening to see Cinderella coming in._

_"Hello you three, have you become friends already?"_

_"Yeah." I said as Ven and Jaq nodded._

_"Oh that's wonderful." Cinderella said happily as she placed a figure with a pink dress on it. She looked happier then before she was hummed a tune as she worked on her dress._

_"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ven pointed out._

_"It that dress for the ball?" I asked as she nodded._

_"Yes, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." At this, she seemed to glow with happiness as she gave a sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true."_

_"So it seems." I said. I mentally sighed as her stepmother's voice and her stepsisters ruined the moment._

_"Cinderella!" I really hate those three I wish I could stay and see them get blown up by the carriage-like unversed who doesn't? But I had to stay with Ven._

_"I guess my dress will have to wait." Cinderella said_

_"Cinderella!"_

_"Cinderella!" The annoying voices of the stepsisters followed the stepmother's ._

_"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella called down as she left the room. I felt bad for her she really wants to go to the ball but her stepmother and stepsisters keep her from completing her dress by giving her more work and she doesn't even mind!_

_"Poor Cinderelly, she not go to the ball." Jaq said as Ven and I looked at her._

_"Why not?" Ven asked as I sighed._

_"It's obvious Ven, she works for her stepfamily and they only care about taking away her happiness." I said crossing my arms. "They know she's making this dress so they're giving her more work so she won't get it finished in time for the ball."_

_"Ali's right." Jaq said sadly. "You'll see, they fix her; work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."_

_"Rrgh if I weren't the size of a mouse, ("No offense Jaq") then I'd give them a piece of my mind!" I said, angrily. "I mean how do they enjoy crushing her hopes and dreams? Cinderella doesn't deserve that at all!"_

_"Poor Cinderella." Ven said sadly._

_"Say, got an idea." Jaq said making us look at him, shocked to see him suddenly excited. "Ven-Ven, Ali help a Jaq?"_

_"With what?" Ven asked truly confused._

_"Fix up Cinderelly's dress for the ball." Jaq said partially jumping for joy._

_"But what to we need to get?" Ven asked, crossing his arms._

_"Look around the house, lots a pretty, pretty things." Jaq said happily._

_"You know, I happens to see a few pretty things in the room where we we're stuck in that mouse cage. Maybe we can use those to finish the dress." I said happily._

_"Okay, let's do it." Ven said determinedly. "We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here."_

_"Zug-zug!" Jaq cheered._

_"Let's make sure Cinderella's dream come true!" I cheered jumping off the windowsill and landing on the ground nicely._

_"Wait up, Allison!" Ventus yelled, jumping after me._

_"Ven-Ven, Ali, carefy Roos-a-fee?" Jaq called from the windowsill_

_"Roos-a-fee?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Roos-a-fee a cat-cat, meanie, sneaky, jumped at you, bite at you!" Jaq said as I gulped._

_"Lovely, we get to meet a cat how nice." I said sarcastically._

_"We gotcha." Ven said as he dragged me to the mouse hole._

_"So what do we need to get?" Ven said as we walked to the room._

_"Hmm let's see." I said pausing for a bit. "Well depending on the dress colors we're gonna need a white sash, white lace, a white button, pink fabric, and pink thread."_

_"White and pink?" Ven asked smirking and giving me a look._

_I deadpanned and playfully shoved him "Ha ha ha very funny Ven but I'm serious."_

_"Alright, let's go." He said and we ran to the mouse hole and to the living room where clothes were scattered everywhere._

_"Think we can find everything in this room?" Ven asked._

_"Yeah, just look over there." I said pointing to a piece of white lace on the couch and pink fabric on the floor. "That's two and there's another one over there by the books and boxes." I pointed to a huge stack of boxes and books._

_"But where are the others?"_

_I shrugged "Guess we're gonna have to look for them the hard way."_

_"Okay, I'll start too." Ven said and ran across the room to the mouse hole, while I had to deal with the unversed that popped up every now and then. I guess I could use some extra practice._

_A few moments later I was all done and I seemed to improve on strength and agility which could come in handy._

_"Allison!" I turned to see Ven running to me looking pleased. "I got my supplies, did you get yours?"_

_"Yeah, lets head back to Jaq now." We raced back to Cinderella's bedroom to deliver all our supplies. "There you are Jaq, is there anything else we need?"_

_"Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." Jaq said as we nodded and walked back to the mouse hole._

_When we got back to the room I stopped in my tracks and gasped quietly "What, what it is?" Ven asked worriedly I pointed ahead of us and saw a big cat sleeping with a shiny pearl in front of him._

_"Isn't that the cat Jaq warned us about?"_

_"Your right." Ven said, looking at Lucifer._

_"How about you go first?"_

_"Ehh? Why me?"_

_"Your a cat person aren't you?"_

_"… your seriously bringing that up?"_

_"Kay then, we'll go together. I'll check if he's asleep and you get the pearl." Ven suggested I thought for a minute and looked back at Lucifer. Lucifer does have an advantage to us since where five freaking inches tall!_

_Then again, we both want to help Cinderella's dream come true so I nodded in agreement. We tip toed into the room as we approached Lucifer we quickly but quietly got in front of him. Ven waved his arms in front of Lucifer as I took the pearl. We tip toed away from the sleeping cat and almost made it until…_

_"Look out, Roos-a-fee!" We all looked up as Jaq threw a large ball of yarn at his head. "Hurry, hurry Ven-Ven, Ali!" We made a run for it but I stopped at the mouse hole entrance and looked back._

_"Allison?" Ven questioned._

_"Sorry Ven, but I'm going to help Jaq." I said determinedly._

_"Guess I'm not the only one." He smiled I looked at him in disbelief but soon smiled at him._

_"C'mon then!" I shouted and ran forward to save Jaq from Lucifer "Here kitty, kitty!" I yelled throwing OathKeeper like a boomerang, hitting him square in the face._

_"Time to play, cat!" Ven yelled as we got in front of Jaq._

_"Ven-Ven, Ali!" Jaq said surprised._

"Here's the pearl, Jaq." I said handing him the pearl from behind.

_"We'll keep him busy." Ven said as Jaq nodded taking the little pearl and ran off. We both got into our positions and glared at Lucifer, then he jumped forward and attacked us and to my luck he was trying to hit me more then Ven._

_"Why does he keep attacking you?"_

_"He's still mad when I hit him in the face with OathKeeper!" I yelled jumping over Lucifer's head._

_That's when I started using some spells while Ven attacked him physically._

_And it worked like a charm whenever Lucifer tried to swipe me I attacked him while Ven did the spells pretty soon he looked dizzy._

_"Looks like he's nearly done."_

_"Yeah shouldn't be long now." I said before I jumped high, raised my left leg up and heeled him in the head finishing him off I landed gracefully on my feet "And that's how it's done" I stated proudly placing OathKeeper on my shoulder like a baseball bat._

_"Nice hit"_

_"Thanks"_

_That's when Jaq came running toward us._

_"Oh, that's a big thank you." Jaq said happily._

_"It was nothing." I said rubbing the back of my head, Ven's starting to rub of on me._

_"Yeah, you save us so we saved you." Ven said cheerfully. "That's what friends do, right?"_

_"Zug-zug, Ven-Ven, Ali, and Jaq are good friends." Jaq said with a huge smile._

_"Yeah but we should finish Cinderella's dress before she comes back." I said and we ran back to Cinderella's room. Working on the dress was a lot easier then I thought considering our size but it was finally finished pretty soon I heard footsteps coming closer "Cinderella's coming!" I whispered to the others and we hid the dress to surprise her. And just in time Cinderella came in but she looked sad._

_"Oh well, what's a royal ball." Cinderella said sadly. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and completely…completely wonderful."_

_"Cinderella!"_

_"Look what we made!" Jaq, Ven, and I revealed our hard work to the her._

_"Is that my dress?" She asked looking at the pretty pink dress._

_"Yes, it's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." Ven said as I nodded happily._

_"Yeah looks like your dream's finally come true!" I cheered Jaq smiled as Cinderella knelt to let us stand on her hands to get a better look at the three of us._

_"Why it's, it's such as surprise." She said happily looking at it._

_"We're glad you like it but it's time to get ready for the ball." I said with my hands on my hips._

_"Ali right, hurry, hurry. Time a go Cinderelly." Jaq said, just as happy as Cinderella._

_"Oh thank you." She said and wasted no time into putting on her dress her. The boys left to give her some privacy as she finished she raced down the stairs to catch the carriage. While the three of us, just sat on the windowsill staring at the castle._

_"Jaq-Jaq hope a Cinderelly dream come true." Jaq said. "What's a Ven-Ven and Ali dream?" Ven and I looked at each other for a second._

_"I wonder." Ven said looking up at the stars. I thought as well I never really thought of that._

_"Funny, I never really thought about it; at least until you asked me." Ven said holding out his hand to summon his keyblade. "My dream is to become a keyblade master."_

_"Your not the only one Ven." I said as he chuckled at me._

_"Hope a Ven-Ven and Ali dream come true too." Jaq said as I nodded._

_"We just need to keep on believing, if we believe in_ _our dream then they're sure to come true right?" I said as Ven made his keyblade disappear._

_"Zug-zug." We all looked at the castle a bit more "Hey Allison" Ven said Jaq and I looked at him "Yeah?" I asked._

_"Do you have balls in your world?" I was a bit surprised that he asked that but I answered none the less "Yeah but we call them dances or proms only older kids can go though."_

_"Really? That doesn't seem fair" I shrugged "That's how it is though I wonder what it's like sometimes" Ven seemed to think before getting up and offering me his hand I looked at him curiously before he smiled "Let's dance" my eyes bugged out "Huh!?" He pulled me to my feet "C'mon it'll be fun!"_

_"Do you even know how to dance?" I asked Ven shook his head "You can show me can't you?" I sighed but smiled slightly "Okay, first you put your hand on my waist" I guided his hand and placed it on my side "Now I place my hand on your shoulder" I said._

_"And now we hold our other hands together" I grabbed his free hand and linked his fingers with mine and then I patiently should him the dance steps pretty soon we where dancing perfectly but then Ven stumbled and we both fell. We both looked at each other, then at Jaq and burst out laughing "Aaah I guess I did mess up" Ven said I shook my head still laughing "Don't worry Ven, that was fun thanks" he seemed happier about this and smiled._

_After we finished our laughter, it was already time to go, Jaq was a little sad to see us leave but he knew we had a friend to find._

"I don't get it, how was Allison able to find the keyhole and she and Franklin were able to seal it like me?" Sora asked no one in particular. We all began to think before Leon came to a suggestion "Maybe Merlin has an explanation for this, let's go see."

We all nodded and walked back Franklin and I stayed a bit behind the others so we could talk "What just happened? Wasn't Sora the one who found the keyhole and sealed it? How come I found it and we sealed it?" I asked

He shrugged looking confused until his eyes widened as if he came to a realization "You don't think it has something to do with what Xigbar said do you?" I thought for a moment it is possibly…

I shook my head no, I can't let what Xigbar said get to me during our walk flashes of the old Radiant Garden came and went I sighed sadly I now see why Leon and the others want to restore it to how it use be.

We finally arrived at Merlin's house Leon opened the door and walked inside we followed, "Back so soon, Squall?" A voice asked we looked and saw that the speaker was the 'Great ninja' Yuffie herself along with Areith and Cid "It's Leon" Leon growled "Where's Merlin?" "He said he'd be back soon." Areith said "Why?"

"Because this girl found the keyhole on her own" Leon said pushing me forward "And she was able to seal it with her friend and Sora" he added pushing Sora and Franklin forward.

"Umm…hi I'm Allison and that's Franklin" I said smiling shyly while Franklin waved Yuffie looked at us before glomping me "Aww, your so adorable!" She squealed I staggered a bit "Uh, thanks?" I said unsure of this.

"And your are?" Franklin asked Yuffie released her grip on me (for which I was thankful for) before turning to Franklin with a proud look on her face "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She declared we sweatdropped at this "And the girl over there is Areith, the old geezer is Cid, I see you already met Squall"

"Squall?" I asked "Hey, who you callin' old geezer huh!?" Cid asked "It's Leon" Leon repeated glaring at Yuffie she stuck her tongue at him I chuckled nervously.

**Poof!**

There was a poof of smoke and it revealed to be Merlin "Hello lads and lassies" he greeted before looking at me he had a knowing look in his eyes which confused me.

"Who are these, new friends?" he asked turning his gaze to Leon who explained what happened at the Bailey when he was done Merlin stroked his beard for a second. "I see…" he muttered "Young lassie" he said looking at me I gulped "Yes, sir?" I asked nervously.

"May I see that keyblade of yours?" I nodded and summoned OathKeeper he studied for a moment then he looked me in the eyes making me fidget a flash of pity and understanding flashed through his eyes.

"It's just as I thought" he stated grimly looking at me with pity again "What is it, Merlin?" Franklin asked "It seems your young friend here posses the power of Kingdom Hearts itself" he said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone including me shouted "Merlin are you sure?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded "Yes, this girl's heart is very pure more pure then the Princesses of heart put together, this organization will try they're hardest to capture her as well the heartless take her heart."

Everyone looked at me in shock I trembled "N-No th-this c-can't… I-I c-can't unable to take it anymore I dashed out of Merlin's house as fast as I ignored the cries of my name and kept on running with my head down.

_'Master Eraqus and Aqua knew didn't they? Then why, why didn't they me!?'_

**Me: Well now we know about Allison and if your confused about the last bit then it'll be revealed in future and in the next chapter Allison meets and bonds with a certain Chocobo head  
**

**Read & Review**

**See ya later!**

**Cat out!**


End file.
